With Christmas Comes Miracles
by silverrayne621
Summary: Christmas is a time for giving, but is Sasuke willing to give his heart to someone that he met through a Christmas Card? SasuNaru, yaoi, AUish. Read and Review
1. The Christmas Card

**Hey peeps!! Guess what? I decided to write another fic, for I am going to edit No Love, No Respect, and maybe change the title, any ideas? Tell me... pweeze. Yes this is going to be a Christmas story, I hope you like it! Well before I start, I wanna tell ya, that I got this idea from the new movie 'The Christmas Card' it comes on Saturday at 8'oclock, on the Hallmark channel, you guys need to watch it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto, or the movie 'The Christmas Card' which I got the idea from. **

**Warnings: boy love, Don't like don't read! Um...swearing, and my random stuff...**

**Pairings: SasuNaru (duh! Do I really write much more?)**

**Well on wit da story!!!**

I am typing

'_I am thinking'_

'**I am reading a letter or note'**

'_**now I am singing'**_

* * *

**With Christmas Comes Miracles**

**_"Jingle Bells, Neji's pale, Sasuke got laid (finally!) Rogue nins attacked again, So Kiba saved the day. Hey!!" _**Inuzuka Kiba sang loudly, his voice rang through the forest, he Uchiha Sasuke, and Huyuga Neji were walking through.

Sasuke twitched

"_**Jingle Bells Neji's pale, Sasuke got LAID (finally!!!!)-"**_

"Kiba shut the Hell up!" Neji yelled, twitching also.

"Oh come on guys, you ruin the fun, well what fun there is out here in this goddamned forest." Kiba retorted back to the pale-eyed man.

"No dog-boy, you have too much fun." Sasuke replied back to the dog-lover.

"Anyway, where are we headed? I mean we are done with the mission right?" Kiba asked.

"Yes, we are done, but we have to report back to Tsunade-sama." Neji said monotonously.

"Even me? Can't I go back to Suna? I'm not a Konoha-nin." Sasuke asked.

"Yes Sasuke, She wanted all three of us to be there." Neji shrugged.

"Fine, but, after the meeting I'm leaving."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Guys! Can we stop?" whined Kiba, he was tired and hungry.

"Whatever, but we leave early tomorrow morning" Sasuke said in an orderly tone.

"Finally!" Kiba exclaimed.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kiba and Neji left to go search for food and firewood to help them for the night.

Sasuke, stayed at camp to set up their tents and supplies.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sasuke worked his way around camp, setting up the tents, sleeping bags, and traps. As he worked he heard a whimper, then another, and another, then suddenly, it stopped.

He shrugged and went back to work, thinking it was a trick with the wind.

Then it started back again. _'What is the world is that?' _Sasuke thought, suddenly a pained cry rang out through the forest.

'_It's coming from that tree' _he walked over to the tree, kunai drawn in case of danger. He stopped walking as his foot hit something. _'What the-' _His thoughts stopped as he saw something light blue, and something else red.

Looking closer, he noticed a light blue three-tailed fox, lying beside the fox was a bright red envelope.

'_Probably a mail carrying summon that never made it to the recipient.' _He leaned down and picked up the envelope, only surprised to see it was addressed to him. On the front was a neatly written, and slightly round **'Uchiha Sasuke'** scrawled on the red paper.

'_Should I open it? It could be from the fan-girls, nah, they don't even know I'm gone...'_

Carefully he opened it, _'so far so good'_ , he finished opening it ant looked inside, only to find a... Christmas Card?

His breath hitched in his throat, it was absolutely beautiful, a hand-drawn fox intertwined with a white wolf, lying together on a starry canvas.

'_I wonder who it's from' _he thought curiously

Opening the card, he noticed slightly messier hand writing, it was a bit crooked, and tiny, very tiny. He squinted his eyes to read the note, it said:

**'Hey Sasuke!,**

**I know, you're probably wondering who in the hell this is huh? Well my names Uzumaki Naruto, still don't know me? Well you're not suppose to, since I don't know you, besides from what you're brother Itachi has told me. He lives in Konoha, where I live, in the giant house right beside the apartment complex I live in. Funny story is, I've actually never met you, oh well, but um a few years ago Itachi told me you are an ANBU, and that you have frequent missions with Neji and Kiba, so why not send you a card, since I send them one every year? Well I could write a book, so I'm gonna go. I hope you make it home safe, and don't run into trouble. Oh yea, I doubt that Suki will make it back by herself so could you send her with Kiba and Neji? I'm really worried about her. Well Merry Christmas, hope you have a good one! **

**Sincerely**

**Uzumaki Naruto.'**

'_Uzumaki Naruto huh? Well it looks like I'll be staying in Konoha longer than I thought.' _

000000000oooooooooo000000000

Later that night, when Kiba and Neji finally returned, they noticed a fox, but not just any fox, it was Naruto's fox.

"Hey Sasuke? What's Suki doing here?"

"Apparently you're friend Naruto knows my brother, and he sent me a...Christmas card."

"Already? It's only the first of December. He doesn't usually start sending them out until the sixteenth." Neji said confused.

"Apparently, I'm a special case. Also it seems that I am going to have to stay in Konoha for a few days, so I can return his fox, and make sure she makes it there in one piece, Kami only know I trust you like I love to be chased by fan-girls"

Both Kiba and Neji shivered, that was bad.

"Well, let's get some sleep, we still have at least six more hours until we reach Konoha." Kiba said yawning.

**

* * *

**

**Well, there's the first chapter! Hope you guys like it, Oh yea, before I get any flames telling me that I don't know what village Sasuke's from, I know but for the sake of my story, he's from Suna. Alright? Also, did I spell Neji's and Kiba's last names right? If I made any spelling errors then please tell me alright? Anyway, I'm gonna post this each week in December, the first chapter on the 1st , and the last chapter on the 24th. **

**Update dates: Chapter 2, December 10th **

**Chapter3, 19th**

**And of course Chapter 4, 24th at midnight so technically the 25th.**

**Okay! Any questions? Comments, Flames, Crits, please do tell me. Comments will be rewarded, Flames will be given to Sasuke for his fire jutsus and Crits, will be adored. **

**Also, any pairings you would like to see? This is going to be a sasunaru so any other pairings yaoi, yuri, hetero, will be added.**

**Thanks**

**Hyde and Gackt Rule**


	2. Destiny? or Coincidence?

Hey Guys! I apologize for the lateness but I got kicked outta my room by my Brother in law and sister... oh well

Roll the Disclaimer.!.!

Disclaimer: I don't own it, If I did I would rule da world!!!Mwhahahaha

Warnings: Boy love, and randomness...

With Christmas Comes Miracles

Chapter 2

Destiny? Or Coincidence?

* * *

The next morning Neji, Kiba, Sasuke, and Suki made their way towards the Northern Gates of Konoha in a comfortable silence.

"Are we there yet??" Kiba whined loudly.

Sasuke twitched.

Neji groaned loudly.

Suki yipped in annoyance.

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we th-"

Sasuke cut him off "Shut the seven and a half hells up, we won't be there for at least a few hours."

Neji looked at Sasuke, a bit concerned for him

"What's up Sasuke? Why are you PMSing so much?"

"None of your goddamned business Huyuga." Sasuke growled.

"Someone needs to get laid" Kiba muttered under his breath. Sasuke glared at him threateningly.

"Kiba..." Sasuke took out a kunai.

Kiba said nothing for a while.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Around late noon the reached Konoha.

"Hey guys!" Kiba exclaimed to the two guards at the gate.

"Troublesome" muttered the taller one with an Inu mask. While the other guard with the fox mask just flipped them off.

"How may times do I have to tell you Naruto, I am not the gayest guy to ever walk on the Earth. So I have to decline you're offer, sorry." Kiba said shrugging.

"Whatever, go suck you're wanus for all I care. But I'm going to be taking my leave now, Tsunade-baa-chan said to report to her office, well later Freak, Dog-breath, Lazy, and some Emo dude." With that Naruto disappeared.

"That's Naruto?" Sasuke asked suprised.

"Yea, and you're point?" Neji asked.

"He seems like an idiot." Sasuke said shrugging.

"Yea, that's Naruto, the number one knuckled headed ninja, dead-last, the best dammed ANBU ever, and the next in line for Hokage, yea I see where you're coming from." Neji said sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's just go now." Kiba said walking towards the Hokage's office.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Great Job team! I knew this inter-village team idea would be good, now Sasuke I'm sure that you would like to go back to Suna now right?" Tsunade asked.

"Actually Hokage-sama, Sasuke is going to take Suki back to Naruto for us since Kiba and I are really busy right now."

"But-"

"You are Sasuke? Well here's his address" Tsunade exclaimed happily as she handed Sasuke a piece of paper with an address on it.

Sasuke stood there.

"Well go on, he should be there now!" Tsunade exclaimed.

XxxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Sasuke waslked up to a pale yellow three story building. "This must be it" Sasuke said to himself.

Suki yipped and ran off to the stairs.

"Suki, goddamn it get back here fox!" Sasuke yelled chasing after Suki.

**THUD**

Sasuke sat up and looked at the person under him. The boy looked about nineteen with blond hair and blue eyes, wearing the standard ANBU uniform.

"Um... Who are you?" the boy asked carefully.

"I'm Sasuke, who are you.?"

"Naruto, No way you're Sasuke?"

"The one and only" Sasuke said.

"I'm the one who sent you the card, remember?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, now I remember. So did you draw the picture on the front? It doesn't look like it was printed on there." Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed, "Yeah, you noticed."

"It was absolutely beautiful"

Naruto blushed even more, "Glad you like it, so would you like to come in?"

"I'd like that" Sasuke smirked as Naruto led him inside.

Poor naive Naruto had no idea what he was getting himself into.

* * *

There ya go!, again I apologize for the lateness. And a few notes...

1)did I spell Tsunade's name right?

2)A wanus is you're elbow, a few of my friends started that...

And 3) REVIEW PLEASE!!!!

Also sorry for da OOC ness


	3. Little Moments

I'm here again! With Chapter 3 of my story...

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

Warnings: OOC. Itachi, OOC. Sasuke, Kinda-OOC. Naruto, mentions of two guys kissin, and general randomness...

_'Thoughts'_

With Christmas Comes Miracles

Chapter 3: Little moments

* * *

"Nice place you have here Dobe" Sasuke said looking around the small apartment.

"Don't call me dobe, teme." Naruto said glaring at the dark haired boy.

"What ever, so how do you know Itachi?" Sasuke asked changing the subject suddenly.

Naruto blinked at the sudden subject change."Um...well, he took care of me until I was ten, the I became a Genin. After that he let me get my own apartment, but lives in that big-ass mansion over there." He pointed out the window, where a large black mansion sat in the shade. "Why?"

"He does? Well I think I'll go pay my dear murdering brother a visit" Sasuke said getting read to walk out the door.

Naruto's eyes widened, he ran up to Sasuke and grabbed his wrist "Don't Sasuke, he isn't a murder"

"You expect me to believe that? After he killed my family? After he left me to die? Do you really expect me to believe you? I barely know you."

"Look Sasuke, I know he killed the Uchiha's. I understand how you feel, but he had to, they were getting too powerful, they almost took over Suna, Konoha, and it's surrounding countries." Naruto reasoned with Sasuke.

"Sure, then why didn't he tell me? Huh? Why didn't he take me with him, or let me help him?" Sasuke questioned.

"He didn't tell you for your own safety, he wanted you to grow up living a normal life, he wanted you to be different... he didn't want you to be a murder...like...him..." Naruto trailed off sadly.

Sasuke looked at the boy in front of him, he looked so sad. Sasuke knew he caused the boys sadness, so he lifted the boys chin up and looked into his sky blue eyes. Opening his mouth to say something, he stopped short as he looked into the boys eyes. Their faces gradually move closer...

closer...

closer...

Their breaths mingle together as Saskue starts to whisper "I...love..."

"NARUTO!!!!!!!!"

They jump apart blushing.

"Where are you? I heard my brother came to the village today, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and help me find..." Uchiha Itachi in all of his long-haired red-eyed glory appears from down the hall.

"Well, I guess I don't have to find him, but why are you guys blushing?" Itachi looks confused, then he smirked. "Oh I get it now, so tell me little brother, why are you here?"

"Um... I was returning Suki to Naruto. I found her in the woods."

"Oh is that all? Are you sure you're not trying to get into his pants?" Itachi's smirk widened.

"Itachi! You know I'm not like that." Naruto said blushing even more.

"Yea, and I'm the nicest person in the whole world."

Naruto glared at Itachi and stuck his tongue out at him.

"Don't do that unless you're going to use it." Itachi teased

Naruto's tongue slid back in his mouth quickly, a tomato red blush on his cheeks. Itachi smirked again.

"Whatever, so tell me Sasuke, are you going to stay with you're dear brother for Christmas?"

"No bastard, I still don't trust you, no matter what. I'm leaving in a few hours anyway." Itachi's smirk faded, and a scowl made its way onto his face.

Naruto's eyes widened "But Sasuke, it's almost Christmas, and It wouldn't hurt to spend at least a few more days in Konoha, and plus it's suppose to snow soon, and going back to Suna would be crazy since it takes three days to get there, and you don't want to catch hypothermia." he reasoned.

"I haven't seen Itachi for fourteen years, he killed my clan, do you really expect me to spend Christmas with this murdering son of a bitch" Sasuke said angrily.

"I don't fucking care if he killed you're damn village, you still don't have any right calling him a murder, he was a fucking ANBU, he had to do it. So why don't you get that stick that's up you're ass out?" Naruto growled

"So would you kill your own family if you were told to? So what if he was stripped of his position? He could have made another living. He didn't have to murder the clan, he wanted to." Sasuke argued back

Naruto's eyes turned into slits, in an eerily calm voice he replied,"Number one, you were lucky to have grown up with a family, Itachi was my only real family. Number two, he wanted to make his mother proud, he never wanted to kill her, she didn't do anything. Number three, If you think that having you're whole clan murdered when you were six is enough of a sob story to get what you want, then think about this, try getting beaten every time you walk out of you're apartment, or try having a curse on you put on you by your own father, to protect the village, and his only son. So don't tell me you have had the worst life in the world cause I think I can compare, and mine be ten times worse." With that he ran away, leaving one stunned person, and one angry one.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke, look what you've done, you just pissed off the ANBU captain, he could get you de-ranked you know" Itachi said disapprovingly.

"Who does that idiot think he is? So what if he is an orphan, there is orphans everywhere, his parents probably didn't want him. And what's this about 'don't tell me you have had the worst life in the world cause I think I can compare, and mine be ten times worse' what when he got 'cursed' what did he get cursed with utter stupidity? Cause he sure is and Idiot."

"Little Brother, you don't understand, he was an orphan because his mother died giving birth to him. Also he got cursed by his father, the Yodaime Hokage or Uzumaki Arashi, who sealed the Kyuubi no Kitsune in him to save the village, then soon after that died. He set a law to where no one could kill Naruto, but that doesn't stop him from being beaten, and today even though he is nineteen, he still gets beat up by the villagers."

"How do I know you're not lying." Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"Follow me."

Sasuke said nothing as he followed Itachi back into the blonds apartment. As he looked around the small place he noticed some pictures setting on a table. On closer inspection he noticed there was a picture of Itachi and Naruto, and one of another blond man.

"Hey, who is this?" Sasuke asked pointing to the picture.

Itachi looked at it "Oh that is Arashi, Naruto's father. He's on the Hokage Mountain too, that's where Naruto goes to when he needs to think." he said shrugging.

"Oh." Sasuke said going back to the pictures, he saw one turned upside-down. Curiously he picked it up and on it was a picture of a family. The father he presumed had black hair and green eyes, the woman had soft pink-hair and blue eyes, there were two children, one, a male with black hair, and blue eyes, and the other a female with pink hair and green eyes. "Itachi, who is this?" he asked holding the picture up.

Itachi walked over to him, jerked the picture out of Sasuke's hand and slammed it down on the table. "That is the Haruno's, Naruto's foster family for the first two years of his life, then they kicked him out. Never mention them around naruto, he'll go crazy"

Sasuke didn't say anything but looked back to the table, he saw a picture on there of someone else, someone very familiar, it was him?!? _'Why does he have a picture of me in here?' _He stood silently staring at the picture, staring back at him was a five year old with black hair, black eyes smiling happily, beside a twelve year old Itachi, both wearing the Uchiha symbol proudly.

"SASUKE, I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!"

Snapping out of his reverie he turned around to face Itachi, but saw something that made his eyes widen. There was Naruto, he was beaten up badly, blood oozing out of various wounds, more specifically the one on his temple, the wound itself was purple, black, yellow, and blue mixed together.

"Kami what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"The villagers happened" Itachi said darkly.

"They did this?" Sasuke asked suprised.

"Yes, now I need some help, go get me some towels, antiseptic, and bandages."

Sasuke didn't do anything, he stood there staring at Naruto, who lay limply in Itachi's arms.

"Now Sasuke, HURRY!"

Sasuke scrambled towards the bathroom, his thoughts of _'Is he going to be alright' _turned into _'They're going to pay for hurting MY Naruto' _

_'I'll make sure of that.'_

* * *

There ya go, last chapter is gonna be up on the 24th, so please review, also many of you may have noticed that I changed Arashi's last name... yea the Fourth is Naruto's Father... They even look alike...well please Review... 


	4. All I Want is You This Christmas

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

I'm back with the final installment of

With Christmas Comes Memories...

Disclaimer:Me no own Naruto...

Warning: Overprotective Sasuke, Pissed-off Itachi, Boy love, and Hurt Naruto...

Oh yea before I go on, I have an idea for another fic. I'll post a summary at the end of the Chapter...

Anyway...on with the story's last chapter...

Oh, yea this chapter takes place around Dec.10th...

_'thoughts'_

**_'Flashbacks'_** If there are any...

With Christmas Comes Memories

Chapter 4: All I Want is You This Christmas

* * *

Sasuke paced in front of Naruto's hospital room, Tsunande was attempting to stop the internal bleeding that had been caused when Naruto got beat. Still he didn't get why Itachi was pissed. Sure Naruto got beat badly, but he would be alright, right? He really didn't know, all that was in his mind right now was two things: one was his thoughts of _'Is Naruto alright?' _and the way Itachi's eyes showed emotions of hatred, anger, concern, and most of all fear. 

Never had he seen any emotions in his brother's eyes, not even before his clan was murdered, so he was guessing that the time Itachi was taking care of Naruto, he had changed his brother somehow.

Itachi wasn't the only one suffering, Sasuke was too, but not only because Itachi wouldn't let him help, but what itachi said to him after he brought the first aid kit, so he could stop some of the bleeding.

_**'Sasuke walked into the living room and near the couch where Naruto was sprawled out on it. Itachi sat beside him, the boys wrist in his hand, checking his pulse. Looking into his brother's eyes, he noticed the fear and worry, along with some other emotions, never had he seen so many in his brother's eyes.**_

_**Sasuke handed his brother the first aid kit, Itachi quickly grabbed it and took out some gauze, alcohol, and some kind of green cream. **_

_**Making quick work of Naruto's shirt, Itachi had it ripped off, and threw it across the room. As Sasuke looked at his chest, he noticed the spiral around the boys belly-button. **_

_**"Itachi, what's that?" he asked confusedly.**_

_**"That, little brother is Kyuubi's seal, what the Yodaime Hokage put on him to keep Kyuubi sealed. It's suppose to be invisible, since Naruto has a henge on it, but I guess they Kyuubi is healing then." Itachi said thoughtfully.**_

_**"Then since Kyuubi is healing him, wouldn't that mean that you don't have to worry?" Sasuke asked.**_

_**"No, it means that Kyuubi is helping his host, but not completely. He still needs help." **_

_**"What? I still don't get it, I thought that when someone is used as a demon host, they can't get hurt."**_

_**"Where in the hell did you hear that bullshit at? Unless you're talking about the Kazekage?"**_

_**"Yea" Sasuke answered.**_

_**"Well for one, Naruto doesn't have any sand to protect him, and two the seal on Naruto doesn't allow him to use Kyuubi's chakra, or healing powers, when he's mad. So thanks to you Sasuke, Naruto got hurt. You seem to like seeing people in pain huh? First you almost kill someone in the Chunnin Exams, because you were so hell bent on killing me, then you hurt someone you barely even know, Sasuke you are pathetic." **_

_**Sasuke's eyes widened, his brother, his only brother, called him pathetic. After what he had done to their clan?**_

_**"Sasuke, I think it's best if you go tell Tsunande-sama that I am coming with Naruto, then little brother stay out of my way."**_

_**Sasuke nodded, trying his best not to feel too left out or too jealous as Itachi picked Naruto up and carried him away.**_

* * *

So now Sasuke was scared, and worried out of his wits, wishing that...no hoping that Naruto would wake up and be okay, he really wanted to apologize to him. 

"Sasuke-kun, you can come in and see him now, he's awake, but he is still a little weak, so don't make him move for anything." Tsunande said quietly.

Sasuke nodded and quietly walked in the room. As he looked at the bed, he saw Naruto, but what made him gasp was fragile and pale the boy was. Was this the same ANBU Captain, and next in line to be Hokage, he had met before?

Rushing to his side Sasuke immediately started to apologize, "I'm so sorry Naruto. If I hadn't made you mad, then this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry Naruto, is there anyway for you to forgive me?"

Naruto laughed, a slow cracking, but melodious sound. "Don't apologize bastard, if I didn't run off then this wouldn't have happened."

"But I made you mad and caused you to run off."

"Well yeah, you did make me mad..."Naruto coughed..."But it was still my fault..."He said smiling again.

"Yeah well, since Tsunande said that Itachi has a mission to go on, I'll stay in Konoha long enough for Itachi to come home, then I'm going back to Suna."

"Why can't you stay here?"

"Simple Naruto...there is nothing for me here."

Sasuke turned away, and never noticed the flash in Naruto's pained blue eyes.

* * *

"Naruto!!!!!! Are you alright??????" Naruto's closest friend, well female friend, Yamanaka Ino burst in the door of his apartment. "I heard from Tsunande, and I immediately- Hello who is this?" She asked looking at Sasuke. 

"Oh..Hey Ino, This is Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, he's from Suna, where Gaara is..." Naruto smiled at Ino.

"Nice to meet you Sasuke-_kun_" Ino looked at him and smiled. "So tell me, is everyone at you're village as hot as you."

"INO?!?!" Naruto yelled, "You already have a boyfriend"

"Well it can't hurt to be curious can it?"

Naruto looked at the blonde.

"I'm just kidding Naruto, I won't take you're boyfriend from you."

"WHAT!!!" Sasuke and Naruto exclaimed. then Naruto started coughing

Sasuke rushed to his side with a cup of water. "Are you alright?"

"Never better"

Ino's eyes darkened "Who done this to you Naruto?"

Naruto glared at the floor, "Who do think?" he clenched his hand. "Them, well HE did, I used to think that they loved me, and they left me at the park when I was two, but then when HE started to beat me, I learned they hate me..." Naruto trailed off "...I guess I'm just stupid. I don't have a family, and no one loves me..."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, who was they and he, Who was he talking about. "Who are you talking about exactly?"

Naruto looked at him then over to the pictures on the table..."The Haruno's"

Nothing else was said for a while.

* * *

-Dec.13th- 

Naruto was able to walk after three days. Being the hyper-active ninja he is, he wouldn't stay still.

"Naruto, you shouldn't be moving around that much, you know what Tsunande-sama said." Ino said worriedly.

"Ah that old hag doesn't know what she's talking about...I feel fine."

"Now Naruto, you know how it is, listen to the 'old hag' or I'll make sure you can't move for two years" a voice said.

"ITACHI-NII you're back!!!!!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I decided to come back since it's only two days before Christmas, that and plus the old bag I had to get rid of, is well...he croaked before I got there so yeah..." Itachi said shrugging.

"Hi Itachi-san" Ino said smiling.

"Hello Ino, would you like to stay over for Christmas?" Itachi asked looking at Ino.

"Sure! Arigato Itachi-san." Ino looked at Naruto and he smiled at her.

Noticing they seemed to have forgotten about him, Sasuke quietly left out of the apartment, back towards Suna.

He didn't even notice the sad pair of blue eyes that followed his movements, or the tear that rolled down the owner's cheek.

* * *

Later that say Naruto, Ino, Kiba, and Neji were shopping for Christmas, but Naruto was still down in the dumps. 

Looking over at Naruto, Neji asked "Naruto? What's the matter, you usually like to come Christmas shopping with us. Do you not want to shop?"

Naruto smiled at his friend's concern "No Neji, it's not that, it's just the ever since Sasuke left, I've been feeling weird, like I'm all alone again, and I don't know why."

All of his friends shared a look and came up with one conclusion, Naruto loved Sasuke, and Sasuke probably loved Naruto back.

Suddenly Kiba stopped walking and Naruto ran into him "Why did you stop dog-breath?"

"'Cause _retard _we're gonna go find lover boy..."

"_WHO?!?!" _Naruto asked.

"Sasuke you idiot." Kiba said shaking his head.

"Why?"

"Because, we know you love him, and we have a feeling that he feels the same way." Ino said looking at the now blushing blond.

"What?" Naruto asked blushing even harder.

"Well" Neji started, "As long as I've known Sasuke, he's never went out of his way for anybody, not even his team. So he must have some kind of feeling for you, or he would have left as soon as we met Tsunande."

"But-"

"And besides..." Ino started "When I was joking on you earlier, did you see the possessiveness in his eyes? He almost killed me there."

"But he could have came here just to return Suki to me, and to thank me for the card..." Naruto tried.

"Naruto I'm going to say this once again." Neji stated " The card didn't bring him here, nor the fox _you brought him here(1). _He wanted to meet you. Now we need to get him back before he makes a big mistake and forgets you."

Alright! So Naruto, what time did he leave?" Kiba asked.

"Um...a few minutes after Itachi got back... so probably about...um...10:36 this morning."

"Alright, so-"

"NEJI, KIBA...Tsunande-sama needs to see you immediately, ITS AN EMERGENCY!!" exclaimed Shizune as she ran up panting.

* * *

"I recieved some terrible news from one of Sasuke's summoned snakes. It seems that some rogue nins attacked and he couldn't defend against them, so he is now left for death somewhere between here and Suna, but we don't know where. So Kiba, Neji, I need you two to go find him." 

"Hai, Tsunande-sama." Both answered automatically.

Suddenly the door burst open, in stepped Naruto in his ANBU uniform, and Ino in her training clothes. "Don't forget about us, we wanna save Sasuke too!" Ino said determined.

"But Naruto, you're still weak."

"Old Hag, I can handle this I'm the ANBU Captain, there is a rule that abides to every ANBU no matter what village, you never leave anyone behind no matter what, condition, so I'm going to save Sasuke, and anyone who wants to come with me can..." With that Naruto disappeared.

* * *

"SASUKE...SASUKE...WHERE ARE YOU." Naruto yelled, He needed to find Sasuke as fast as he could, before he dies. Then he got an idea, summoning a fox he sent her looking for Sasuke. 

"Suki"

"Yip!" answered Suki.

"You remember what Sasuke smells like?"

"Yip!"

"Could you find him, and come get me when you do?" His back, stomach, and head was starting to bother him, but he didn't care he had to find Sasuke.

Naruto sat down under the tree trying to catch his breath.

An hour later a yipping could be heard.

"Suki! You're back. Did you find him?"

"Yip!" Suki shook her head.

"Where is he girl?"

Suki ran north of where Naruto sat under the tree.

One thought ran through his head as he ran _'I'm coming Sasuke' _

_'I'm going to save you, like you saved me.'_

* * *

When he came to where Sasuke was, he saw a red head there _'Gaara? What's he doing here.'_ Voicing his thoughts he asked "Gaara? What are you doing here?" 

"Tsunande sent word to our village, and I sent out some ANBU, then they found him so I came to take him back to the village."

"But I can take him to Tsunande-sama, and she can heal him." Naruto tried.

Gaara shook his head. "No Naruto, he's been away from home too long he needs to come home now." Then he disappeared in a swirl of sand, with Sasuke.

"GAARA...NO...BRING SASUKE BACK...I LOVE HIM...no... bring him back...please...Gaara...please...I can't let him go again..."

Then Naruto broke down, and cried, he cried more than he ever cried before, all because of a man he didn't know.

Little did Naruto know, Gaara was actually in the trees above him, and heard everything he said...

Little did Gaara know, Sasuke had just awaken and heard what Naruto said too...

* * *

-Dec.23rd 11:50 PM- 

Naruto hadn't said a word to anyone for the past week, not even Itachi.

Right now it was almost Christmas Eve, and he still hasn't came out of his apartment.

* * *

A dark figure walked down the streets towards Naruto's apartment, but stopped when he noticed Ino in a flower shop. 

_'Might as well get some flowers.' _He thought walking inside the shop.

"Hello may I hel-" Ino stopped the "SASUKE!!" She yelled and jumped on him giving him a hug.

"Kami Sasuke, where have you been? Naruto's a nervous wreck...an-"

"I know Ino, that's where I'm headed now, I have something to ask him... I just came by to see if you have any roses"

"Yes I do, plain red?" she asked.

"Yea, I guess, if Naruto likes it" Sasuke answered back.

"Plain red it is then"

* * *

-December23rd, 11:56PM- 

"Oh well, might as well go to bed, it won't be a Merry Christmas without Sasuke here." Naruto said sadly and turned away from the window, and towards his bedroom.

"Come-on Dobe, you're not going to give up on me that easy are you?"

Naruto turned around, his eyes widened. There stood in all his Uchiha glory, Sasuke, in the pale moonlight panting, with roses, and a small box.

"Sasuke!" Naruto exclaimed running over to Sasuke and hugging him around the waist. "It's really you, you're here...but why?"

"I came here to give you Christmas presents" Sasuke said pulling out of Naruto's embrace and walking inside.

_-11:58PM-_

Sasuke looked at the clock on the table. Then got down on his knee.

"Naruto, I know we haven't known each other long, and we haven't even dated at all. I know this may be too fast, but I can't live my life without you. Especially on that day you came back all beaten up, I kept on telling myself that you wouldn't die, and that you would be alright, but if you did die on an off chance, then I would die with you, I would do anything to see you happy, I would protect you, and hurt anyone who harms you. I know you can take care of yourself, but I still want to protect you..."

Naruto's eyes welled up with tears.

"...Till Death Do us Part and beyond, Uzumaki Naruto, will you marry me?"

Naruto stared wide eyed, then slowly nodded his head, "Yes, I will marry you. And I love you to, till death do us part, and beyond..."

Sasuke smiled and slipped a silver band that was swirled with gold, and a bit of white gold, onto Naruto's finger, and a matching gold band with silver and white gold swirled together on his own finger.

After sharing a passionate kiss, Naruto's eyes widened and said "But I didn't get you anything, I'll have to leave right now and-" Sasuke cut him off with another kiss.

"Dobe, you don't get it, I don't want a material possession..."

"But-"

Leaning down again to capture his fiancee's lips Sasuke whispered

_"All I want this Christmas is you..."_

* * *

I liked the end, but I still think it sucks, tell me what you think. Anyway this story is dedicated to all my friends, and all my reviewers, of all my stories. 

Here's a sneak preview of my new story **Hearts of Deception**

_"What" Exclaimed Sasuke_

_"Simple you pay someone to be you're wife while you're brother is in town, that way, you can get the company, and get you're brother off you're back" Irula said smirking..."_

It'll be SasuNaru, KakaIru, and Ita?, I really don't know who yet. Any Ideas? Mpreg-ish, and Iruka will be totally Outta Character.

So what do you think, if anyone is wondering, I got this idea from the movie called Borrowed Hearts, ever heard of it? It's a great Christmas movie.

Oh yea Notes...

1) I take no ownership over this line, I borrowed it from the movie The Christmas Card, which I got the Idea for the story from...

Well this is my first multi chaptered fic that's been completed, hop you guys like

MERRY CHRISTMAS/ HANUKKAH/ KWANZA/ WINTER SOLSTICE

Miyavi, Gackt, Hyde, The Ultimate threesome...

WOOT 8 PAGES!!! YEAH!!!!!!


End file.
